Friedrich Schiller
Johann Christoph Friedrich von Schiller (10 November 1759 – 9 May 1805) was a German poet, philosopher, historian, and playwright. During the last seventeen years of his life (1788–1805), Schiller struck up a productive, if complicated, friendship with already famous and influential Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. They frequently discussed issues concerning aesthetics, and Schiller encouraged Goethe to finish works he left as sketches. This relationship and these discussions led to a period now referred to as Weimar Classicism. They also worked together on Xenien, a collection of short satirical poems in which both Schiller and Goethe challenge opponents to their philosophical vision. Tossup Questions # This author wrote a work ending when Don Caesar commits suicide after killing his brother Don Manuel when he realizes the woman they were fighting over is actually their sister Beatrice. In one work by this author, the antagonist's son, Arnold, gets Henry of Halden to give up his oxen, then joins a group led by Walter Furst. This author of The Bride of Messina included The Piccolomini as part of a trilogy in which the title character contends with the war commissioner Von Questenburg. This author also wrote a play in which Franz Moor gets his father to disown his brother Karl, who kills Amalia. For 10 points, name this playwright of the Wallenstein trilogy, The Robbers and William Tell. # The title character of one of this author's poems is forsaken to die alone because "However far his voice he sends, / Naught living to his cry attends," while he wrote about a "bond of truth that ne'er decays" in a poem that claims that, though bees and worms may be proficient in their crafts, "man, alone hast art." This author of "The Cranes of Ibycus" and "The Artists" wrote that "Joy be she this city bringing, / Peace be the first chime she's ringing" in his poem "The (*) Song of the Bell." He is better known for a poem that importunes the "courageous millions" to "Suffer for a better world" because the title concept will smile on the searcher of "truth's own fiery mirror" and will coax "Flowers from the buds." Also the writer of plays such as The Bride of Messina and The Robbers, for 10 points, name this German poet of "Ode to Joy." # The secretary Wurm conspires to unravel Prince Ferdinand's affair with the commoner Luise in a play by this man named, appropriately enough, Cabal and Love. One of his history plays sees Sir Mortimer commit suicide when his plan to free the title character fails and the Earl of Leicester switch his affections to that character's reigning cousin; in another, Max and Thekla's love is insufficient for keeping Illo, Terzky, and the title character from being killed by (*) Piccolomini's scheme. He contrasted the sensuous and formal drives in his treatise On the Aesthetic Education of Man, though he was forbidden from writing anything but medical tracts after deserting his regiment to see his first play, in which a university student joins with Spiegelberg in the Bohemian Forest in opposition to his brother and father, Franz and Max von Moor. For 10 points, name this author of Mary Stuart, Wallenstein, and The Robbers, a German Romantic. # His first play involves the protagonist, Karl Moor, being disowned by his father the Duke on the advice of his villainous younger brother Franz, after which he commits himself to a life of crime against the established social order. That work, Die Rauber, reflects the author's resentment against his father's employer, Duke Karl Eugen of Wurttemberg, who he viewed as a petty tyrant. His first experiment with blank verse was 1787's Don Carlos, which centered on the conflict between the title character and his father over the latter's third wife. Also a noted historian, he was given a professorship at the University of Jena, where he produced his most famous drama, Wallenstein. For ten points, name this German romantic poet and author of An Die Freude (Ode to Joy). # The title characters of one of this author's plays include Schweizer, Roller, and Razmann. That play of his centers on the conflict between Franz and Karl Moor, the latter of whom fights feudal authorities by becoming an outlaw. One of his poems calls its title subject "beautiful spark of the gods." He wrote a play about a (*) forester who refuses to bow before Gessler's cap and engages in an archery contest. As a playwright, he wrote William Tell and The Robbers. For 10 points, name this eighteenth-century German author who wrote "Ode to Joy."